Gargoyle
by Ghostring
Summary: Dando cuenta de su poca fuerza de voluntad, Saga acude a ver a Kanon en la prisión en la que él mismo le confinó. Él no está muy feliz de verle. Saga x Kanon. One Shot.


**ADVERTENCIAS:** Twincest, yaoi, una pequeña dosis de lemon. Si resulta que nada de esto te parece atractivo, FUERA de aquí y no vengas a decirme ninguna de tus homofóbicas estupideces porque sinceramente no estoy de humor para tolerar a ignorantes. Todos los demás quedan de antemano agradecidos por su lectura.

**Gargoyle**

¿Por qué?

No podía dejar de hacerse aquella pregunta, una tras otra, tras otra vez, mientras que sus pies desnudos se hundían en la arena y el agua del mar, embadurnando de barro los extremos de su larga túnica negra.

¿Por qué, por qué?

¿Es que no lo habían dejado bien claro en aquella ocasión?

¿Es que no había ya dicho lo que tenía que decir, y escuchado lo que tendría que escuchar?

Tal vez... aunque no precisamente había por esto hecho caso de sus deseos...

Sin embargo, conforme el tiempo pasaba, conforme día tras día las horas se alargaban, eternamente, y jamás le veía volver, era que se había dado cuenta.

—_Te necesito..._

Hubiera deseado poder decirle eso en ese momento, cuando aquellos ojos azules, tan iguales a los suyos, le habían mirado, fijamente, y pudo sentir cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante las estocadas de dolor y odio. De sufrimiento, _su_ sufrimiento. De la comprensión al saber que no le pertenecía, y que jamás, sin importar lo que hiciera, iba a poder cambiarlo.

Quería, se daba cuenta, que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Que al caer la noche le hubiese podido ver regresar, cruzar las puertas y mirar hacia él, sonriendo, mientras con un gesto infantil le decía que no volvería a suceder... _Él le hubiera creído_. Siempre le creía. Mirando a sus ojos, encontrando la dulce sonrisa gemela y sabiendo que, aunque le estaba mintiendo, él iba a volver a creer, asentir y besar su frente en un gesto de comprensión que siempre fue suficiente, al menos para sí mismo.

Aunque se daba cuenta ahora, conforme sus pasos le acercaban cada vez más a aquél lugar, que las cosas no habían sido así. Que tras la máscara de inocencia y alegría, se encontraba hundido el más profundo de los rencores, odio insoluble, corrompido ya a través de los años y alimentado poco a poco por su propio cariño y el amor incondicional que siempre le dio pero que él jamás pudo ver.

¿Y por qué¿Para qué?

¿Por qué le tenía que pagar así?

¿Por qué tras ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, sabiendo una vez más que mentía, había estado a punto de volver a creerle y romper aquellas cadenas que le ataban, quemando todavía más su piel de lo que le quemaban a él?

Y es que lo necesitaba tanto... Saberle una vez más a su lado, sonriendo para él, mirándole, diciendo, con un susurro, que siempre estarían juntos y que, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, no iba a dejarle solo jamás... Enredando sus brazos en su cuello, tocando su cabello, respirando su aliento, sintiendo su piel... Una mentira todo esto, pero a final de cuentas el fantasma del amor que quiso mantener vivo aún cuando las señales de su puesta escénica estaban gritándole por todos lados que era un idiota.

_Y aún así lo necesitaba..._

Tal vez ahora más que nunca, cuando tras el tiempo volvía a encontrarle, ahí arrodillado frente a él, con su cabello índigo agitándose con la brisa marina, cayendo sobre sus hombros y su rostro en largos mechones rebeldes, más extensos que la última vez que le vio, enroscándose con el agua y cubriendo su cuerpo todavía más mojado.

—Kanon...

No hubiera podido soportar su mirada, así que inclinó su propio rostro al momento de hablar. Escuchando las olas rompiendo, el suave sonido de su propia respiración contrastando con el fuerte agitar del viento alrededor de su cuerpo, empujando, revolviendo los pliegues de la túnica negra y distintiva que llevaba puesta mientras las cuentas de los abalorios alrededor de su cuello se sacudían con violencia.

Y Kanon no le respondió. Se quedó de rodillas, sin mirarlo, sabiendo de sobra que estaba ahí pero demasiado orgulloso y dolido como para darle el placer de mirarle en aquél estado tan deplorable. Tan patético todo él, con todo su orgullo pisoteado y arrastrado por el fango como una más de las viles y putrefactas algas que la marea arrastraba hacia él.

Así que permanecieron uno frente al otro, en silencio, siendo conscientes de su mutua presencia pero sin deseos verdaderos de hablar... _¿o tal vez sí?_ ¿Cómo saberlo¿Sería acaso mejor guardarse las palabras, los reclamos o los llantos que en el futuro pudiesen lamentar, y limitarse a la tortura de tener que aceptar que por primera vez, en muchos años, se sentían felices?

_'Mi otra mitad... la que tanta falta me ha hecho...'_

Saga de Géminis levantó su rostro, respirando fuertemente para darse valor y estando dispuesto a ser él quien diera pie a la conversación, a soportar los reclamos de su hermano o su simple indiferencia, cuando éste le interrumpió, aún arrodillado y sin aparentes intenciones de levantar la mirada hacia él.

—¿A qué has venido, Saga?- preguntó, con una voz fría, distante y oxidada por el tiempo, el agua y la pérdida de práctica. Una voz cargada de cansancio, rencor y un toque de tristeza que aún así consiguió remover cada una de las fibras en el cuerpo del joven Patriarca, enviando revoluciones de dolor y culpa, de reconocimiento y angustia y, aunque le molestara admitirlo, de una pesa más sobre la balanza de sentido común y sentimientos propios que se había forjado hacía varios años, cuando le había dejado ahí jurándose a sí mismo no regresar a buscarle jamás.

Pero ahora que le tenía enfrente... ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a poder soportar¿Cuánto más antes de arrojarse a sus brazos, evitando los barrotes de hierro frío y su propia confusión, para gritarle que le hacía mucha falta, que él hubiera querido... que hubiera preferido que... _se quedase con él_?

Se ruborizó fuertemente. No podía comprenderse a sí mismo ni al acalorado palpitar de su corazón. No podía entender por qué sus noches se habían alargado y enfriado desde que él no estaba más a su lado, para abrazarle, para cubrirle con las mantas cuando durante su descuidado sueño las arrojara otra vez al piso, o simplemente para saberle ahí, cerca, en todo momento...

—¿Deseabas burlarte de mí?

Le sorprendió la pregunta, pero no pudo responder.

La determinación, la poca fuerza de voluntad que le había conducido hasta aquél lugar se había esfumado apenas escuchar la primera palabra brotar de sus labios, dando paso a la confusión y el ferviente deseo de salir corriendo y no volver a verle, que se mezclaban con la necesidad de tocar su rostro una vez más. _Sólo una..._

—Has de estar contento.- continuó el mellizo menor, sonriendo con frialdad al reflejo de su propio rostro dibujado en la marea baja. _Nada más que un garabato, un triste fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue y no podría volver a ser._ –Ares, el nuevo Patriarca... el culto e imparcial caballero de Géminis que llevó a su hermano a sufrir el castigo destinado a los traidores mientras lo que en realidad deseaba era no tener que compartir el trono con nadie...- escupió. Sus manos apretando las barras cada vez más fuerte que dolían. Su corazón palpitando con fuerza, chillando por un poco de sensatez y su verdadero deseo de callar. De simplemente quedarse ahí, mirándole, sin decidir si sentirse feliz o triste al saber que tras todos aquellos años Saga no había podido olvidarle... –Debí haberlo imaginado antes...

Pero es que el dolor era tanto.

Las noches sin poder dormir, el agua fría corroyendo su piel, el ardiente calor del sol quemando su cuerpo y el cansancio, la tristeza, todo esto sufrimiento material y en absoluto comparado con la tortura de saber que a su hermano gemelo, lo único en su mundo, no le había importado nada...

_'¿Cómo te atreves a mirarle a la cara?'_

_Perdóname..._ Saga hubiera deseado poder decirlo, pero las palabras habían muerto en sus labios, y es que tras escuchar los primeros reclamos de su hermano, no podía sentirse capaz de decir nada que valiese la pena. Que pudiera expresar lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos... _Sólo perdóname..._

—¡Debí haber imaginado que solamente deseabas librarte de mí!- no había podido contenerse. El pecho le dolía cada vez más, y si no se lo decía ahora, estaba seguro de que no tendría la fuerza necesaria para sobrevivir un día más y moriría. -¡Debí haberme dado cuenta de que no era para ti más que un estorbo¡Que interrumpía tus planes, que...!

—¡Querías traicionar a la diosa!

—¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR¡Tú, que siempre lo has tenido todo, que fuiste el primero en levantar la mano sobre Athena y capaz de asesinar a nuestro maestro, hablándome _A MÍ_ de traición!- rió, con su risa tan oxidada y ronca como su propia voz, momentos antes de encogerse todavía más sobre sí mismo. -¿Qué sabes tú de traiciones¿Qué sabes tú lo que es tener toda la eternidad para arrepentirte, para acumular el odio mientras día tras día te pudres en el mar? Tan caliente y frío como el infierno, tan solo... tan agotador... Teniendo que comer algas putrefactas y carne cruda para poder sobrevivir... ¿Qué sabes tú!

Saga cerró sus ojos y se dio la media vuelta, incapaz de poder seguir escuchándole.

Era tan tonto... había llegado hasta ahí sin entender por qué, sin saber qué iba a decirle o lo que deseaba escuchar de él, y ahora que volvían a estar frente a frente y la antigua discusión se reanudaba, comenzaba a sentir que todo había sido un error. Lo fue desde un principio. Él no debió... _No debió._

—Saga...

Su nombre una vez más, y por un momento el corazón del caballero dorado aceleró su marcha todavía más. Y es que no había sido un grito... No había sido una burla. No había sido nada, salvo un llamado. La tierna petición del hermano menor, de pie junto al más grande en la oscuridad de la noche, tirando de su manga para sentirse seguro.

_'Saga, tengo miedo...'_

Deseando decir, _'Te protegeré'_, fue que se giró una vez más hacia él, ignorante de lo que podría encontrarse y por consecuencia sin estar preparado para verle ahí, arrodillado, aferrándose con fuerza a los barrotes y mirándole con sus apagados ojos azules, vacíos y sin vida salvo por el brillo antinatural que los adornaba a los dos y que Saga pudo reconocer.

Así que se dejó caer de rodillas él también, apretando los puños de Kanon dentro de sus propias manos y siendo sus propias lágrimas las que rodaron primero, seguidas muy de cerca por las del menor, quien había comenzado a gritarle una vez más, muy cerca de él, tan próximos que podía sentir su aliento golpeándole el rostro pero aún así tan lejano que Saga no pudo entender lo que estaba diciendo. No pudo, o no quiso, deseando más que nada en el mundo poder sacarle de ahí y llevarle lejos, donde nadie pudiera molestar y estuvieran una vez más solamente ellos dos.

_'Sólo tú y yo...'_

Los gritos de Kanon cesaron, más no así sus sollozos –aunque Saga no podría haberse molestado, aunque fuera la primera vez en sus 17 años de vida que Kanon se echaba a llorar frente a él-, cuando los brazos de Ares se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo, apretándole contra sí por entre los barrotes y logrando que los puños antes herméticamente cerrados se aflojaran hasta caer sobre sus hombros, mientras que el mayor susurraba una y otra vez las palabras que Kanon jamás creyó poder llegar a escuchar de su mellizo: _Lo siento. Si yo pudiera... Si fuera posible..._

_Mátame, destrúyeme si eso es lo que deseas; arráncame la piel, miembro por miembro, hasta que te sientas bien. Haz lo que quieras, pero no me odies. Porque no podría soportarlo ni un momento más..._

—Saga...

Ambos corazones latiendo a la par eran audibles para ellos, sobreponiéndose al sonido de las olas frías rompiendo contra las paredes de piedra de la prisión y mojando sus ropas, de modo que cuando Saga estiró su brazo para poder cubrir con su larga capa blanca los hombros de su hermano menor, y poder limpiar las heridas jamás cicatrizadas entre las aguas saladas del mar, éste se estremeció, jadeando ligeramente y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor, quien le abrazaba aún más fuerte sin importar la presión que las barras de metal ejercían contra sus cuerpos.

Nunca antes tan juntos y a la vez tan separados...

_'Si yo pudiera...'_

Pero una vez cerrada la entrada, solamente el poder de los dioses sería capaz de abrirla, y sabía bien, muy por encima de todo, que él había caído de su gracia y que ahora no era nadie para pedir a cualquiera de ellos un favor.

—Lo que pasó entonces...- consiguió decir, acariciando el largo cabello azul verdoso de Kanon. Pero éste se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza, enterrándola más entre la tela húmeda de su túnica negra y consiguiendo que ambos volvieran a sentir cómo las hondas de electricidad les recorrían, de un modo que les asustaba tanto.

Habían pasado tanto tiempo separados uno del otro, sin poder tocarse, sin poder sentirse, que por un momento pareció que habían olvidado sus formas, sus texturas, sus aromas...

Así que Kanon negó, por un instante, deseando que no hubiese nada en el mundo más que Saga, a su lado, abrazándole una vez más.

—Me haces tanta falta, hermano...

_'Mi amado hermano...'_

Hubiera deseado poder responder. Decirle que no era él el único, y que en todo el tiempo que le había tenido lejos, su vida se había vuelto un constante desconcierto, lleno de iras, de miedos, de sufrimientos que nunca creyó fuesen posibles de acaecer...

Más sin embargo ahí estaban, la oscuridad inescrutable rodeándole, llenando su alma, haciéndole por momentos sentirse tan diferente y tan fuera de control que sentía miedo. Y más miedo aún al tener que aceptar que si antes no se había dado cuenta, fue porque su hermano había estado ahí, para él, en todo momento, porque aunque no fuese más que una mentira todo entre ellos, le hacía sentir bien, seguro y protegido y sin oportunidad de dejar que cualquier clase de duda se colara en su cabeza.

Pero entonces todo sucedió, y él se fue... y cuando él se marchó, fue Ares quien ocupó su lugar.

—Todo este tiempo... a cada momento... creer que no fui nada para ti más que un obstáculo al que burlar; una carga, un estorbo que pudiera lastimar tus planes y que a final de cuentas, cuando el momento llegó, pudieses deshacerte de mí como de un fardo cualquiera...- su rostro se giró hacia un costado sobre los hombros del mayor, y sintiéndose como un idiota se dio cuenta de que enrojecía.

Había estrellas en el cielo nocturno, y ningún sonido más que el del mar y ellos dos, arrodillados sobre la arena y abrazados...

_'Un sueño más...'_

—Y me dolía tanto...

Saga le atrajo aún más hacia sí, cobijándole con la tela blanca de su capa y su propio cabello azul platinado, respirando pesadamente y deseando con todas las fuerzas de su alma poder decirle algo, cualquier cosa, que le hiciera entender que no había sido así. Que no fue una carga, y que en cambio cada minuto lejos de él se había convertido en la más larga y dolorosa de las torturas...

¿Pero qué¿Qué podía ser suficiente para explicar algo así?

—Hermano...

Inclinó su cabeza. Las manos encadenadas de Kanon reposaban sobre sus hombros, y él, en un movimiento repentino, tiró de ellas hasta que hubieron pasado por encima de su cabeza, apoyadas ambas sobre sus omóplatos, tan rápidamente que el más joven jadeó, cuando los ojos azules de Saga se toparon con los suyos y, sin palabras, permanecieron viéndose el uno al otro de un modo que ambos supieron que no habían hecho jamás...

_¿Cómo?_

_'¿Cómo hacerte saber que empecé a morir cuando te aparté de mi lado?'_

Habían sido muy estúpidos los dos durante toda su vida, que no les sorprendería saber que lo fueron una vez más, en aquél momento, cuando tras un par de segundos más, sin poder controlar los latidos de sus corazones, sus respiraciones agitadas, las voces internas que les gritaban una y mil cosas que no alcanzaban a escuchar y la confusión previa al reconocimiento de lo que no habían visto antes, ambos pares de ojos se cerraron, por reflejo, y se encontraron repentinamente con los labios apretados unos contra los otros en un beso desesperado que no pensaron, que no cuestionaron y simplemente sintieron, conforme sus bocas se movían y por sus cuerpos aquella sensación caliente y agradable se arrastraba, por su interior, quemando sus entrañas hasta asentarse en su estómago junto con la sensación difusa de miles de alas agitándose bajo sus pieles.

Era todo tan extraño, tan difícil de comprender, y no sabían, no sabían lo que estaban haciendo, salvo que en ese momento todo se había borrado de sus mentes y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se sentían completos y felices. Así, uno junto al otro, sus labios acariciándose por vez primera, inexpertos y tímidos, tan lentamente que pareciera que no se movían pero profundizando y aumentando el ritmo cada vez más, hasta que la lengua dura de Saga se enterró en la boca entreabierta de Kanon, quien gimió en voz alta, a la vez que se aferraba más al cuello del Patriarca y sentía cómo la fricción de ambas le quemaba la boca.

_No te detengas,_ quiso decir, respirando fuertemente por encima del beso y encontrando con placer el aroma a sal mezclándose con el particular bálsamo de su hermano a la perfección, suave y dulce pero aún así lo suficientemente fuerte como para embriagarle hasta niveles insospechados. _No te detengas, aunque no sepamos lo que hacemos._

Y es que no lo sabían.

Habían vivido siempre rodeados de mentiras, disfrazando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y embarrándolo con engaños y rencores, sobre todo del más joven, cuya confianza se quebraba día tras día al darse cuenta de que nunca llegaría a ser tan bueno como Saga.

Pero aún así se amaban, sin importar que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, conformándose con abrazos fraternales y fugaces besos en las mejillas, en las frentes, en los largos cabellos azulados o en los cuellos expuestos antes de partir a una misión de particular importancia o simplemente al irse a la cama, uno entre los brazos del otro.

Eran muy jóvenes entonces como para comprenderlo.

Incluso en aquél minuto, jadeando por aire pero aún sin romper su beso, apretándose un cuerpo contra el otro del mismo modo que sus bocas se encontraban inmersas en su propio mundo, ensimismados y ajenos a cualquier tormenta que quisiera azotar sobre ellos. Incluso entonces eran jóvenes y probablemente no lo comprendían. No lo comprenderían nunca, tal vez, hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y no hubiera ya nada más que hacer...

Pero hasta entonces... hasta entonces estaba bien para los dos. Porque todo lo demás no importaba.

Las manos de Saga se desenredaron de los hombros de Kanon, deslizándose por la cintura delgada y bañada en agua de mar y sílice. Su capa y túnica se mecían suavemente sobre el agua negra, conforme la respiración del más joven se aceleraba y el beso quedaba relegado momentáneamente a la exploración de los labios de Géminis sobre el cuello esbelto de su hermano menor.

Y sabía a sal, de un modo intenso pero aún así agradable, limpio bajo las olas que constantemente le golpeaban, terso, como podía recordar, pero aún así ligeramente maltratado por los rayos del sol que habían oscurecido un poco más aquella piel que la suya.

Pero le gustaba tanto, y se volvió tan adictivo que en un momento se encontró a sí mismo mordiendo el arco formado entre el hombro derecho y el cuello hasta conseguir que Kanon ahogara un grito, aferrándose más a él y enterrando su propio rostro dentro del cuello del otro, quien no pudo evitar suspirar al contacto.

Se sentía todo tan jodidamente bien, que no podían comprender cómo era que no lo habían intentado antes. Cómo era que no se habían dado cuenta de que sus miradas no correspondían a las que intercambiaban dos hermanos gemelos, y que la sensación cálida que se acumulaba en su interior cuando estaban cerca estaba tratando de decirles algo.

_'¿Pero qué es?'_

¿Qué nombre podían darle al repentino impulso por unir sus labios que habían tenido momentos atrás y que ahora les estaba obligando a tocarse mutuamente, cada vez más conforme las manos de Saga se conducían por el cuerpo ligeramente más pequeño de su hermano, tocando cada parte, por encima de la delgada tela mojada, sin dejar nada más que el ardor sobre la piel del prisionero que quedaba tras el tacto de los dedos calientes del caballero dorado?

¿Cómo podían llamar a la necesidad creciente de que aquél momento no terminase nunca y no tuvieran que volver a separarse jamás?

Incluso si aquello resultaba imposible, y solamente servía para hacerles más daño, en ese momento sus necesidades, sus sensaciones, sus sentimientos aflorando un poco más con cada tacto, eran más fuertes. Poco a poco dominando, poco a poco envolviéndoles, aunque aún negaran aceptar la idea de que hacía mucho tiempo que el amor de hermanos se había convertido en algo más...

_'Amor... Yo te amo...'_

Se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno pudo expresarlo con otra cosa que no fuesen las manos de Saga tomando con suavidad el rostro levemente bronceado de Kanon antes de unir una vez más sus labios tras una previa mirada de comprensión.

_Ambos lo sabían, y sabían también que lo sabían._ (1)

Un nuevo beso, lleno de lo que aceptaron finalmente que era amor, lento, acompasado a los movimientos de sus manos sobre el cuerpo contrario. O al menos las de Saga, quien incómodo tras un rato, estiró una de sus manos y con un simple movimiento rápido, aún sin despegar su boca de la de Kanon, rompió las cadenas que unían los grilletes a las muñecas de su hermano gemelo. Y entonces sí, las caricias se volvieron compartidas, tímidos ambos ante lo que hubiera parecido imposible años atrás y que no hubieran podido llegar a plantearse nunca, pero que repentinamente había pasado, y ambos inexpertos en la materia, a sus 17, habían decidido comenzar juntos.

La capa de Saga fue la primera en caer, pesadamente, hundiéndose bajo sus cuerpos hasta tocar el fondo arenoso que les sostenía a ambos de forma inconsistente, seguida muy de cerca por las joyas pendientes alrededor de su cuello y el cinturón que unía la camisa de Kanon a su cintura.

El Patriarca sonrió entonces, alegre y ligeramente cohibido.

Había ayudado a Kanon a desvestirse antes, e incluso se habían quitado la ropa uno al otro entre juegos, pero nunca nada parecido a lo que estaba sucediendo... Nunca sus dedos apoyándose sobre sus pieles y arrastrándose conforme cada prenda caía al agua hasta ir a posarse en la arena cubierta por agua, arriesgándose ambos a no volver a verlas jamás.

Pero qué importaba ahora, que la túnica de Saga se había unido ya a las primeras prendas, y las incómodas rodilleras del más joven.

El santo de Géminis abrazó una vez más a su gemelo, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo el suave torso de su hermano presionándose contra su pecho desnudo. Los barrotes les molestaban ahora más que nunca, pero era un pequeño precio que ambos estaban dispuestos a pagar, conformes con lo que pudieran entregarse aunque las frías paredes de la prisión trataran de impedirlo.

—Saga...

Era tan sumamente delicioso escuchar aquél nombre cubierto por el profundo toque de sensualidad que la voz gastada de Kanon le ponía. Así que él respondió con una sonrisa amplia, un beso corto en su mentón previo al movimiento de sus manos por la cintura estrecha hasta alcanzar a tocar las caderas desnudas con sus dedos, dibujando patrones que Kanon no había visto antes pero que no podría olvidar jamás. Porque cada toque quedaba grabado en su cuerpo, en su memoria, como tatuado con carbones cuyas cicatrices no iban a apagarse nunca.

—S-Saga...

Una de las manos del mayor se cerró en ese momento sobre la intimidad del otro, quien gimió en voz alta, presa del placer que el tacto de los dedos ejerciendo fricción sobre su piel le produjo. Y vaya que Saga sabía hacerlo. Subiendo y bajando, tocando de una forma que ni siquiera él, que se conocía a la perfección, hubiese podido llegar a hacer, presionando puntos erógenos que no sabía que estaban ahí y haciéndole sentir que con el simple hecho de estirar las manos podría tocar el cielo.

Aunque la felicidad no podía durar para siempre y repentinamente su cabecita llena de ideas extrañas, mórbidas y desesperadas comenzó a hacerle interrogarse respecto a si Saga había estado antes con alguien como para ser tan bueno con las manos...

—Saga...- gimió, encorvándose hacia él y sintiendo cómo la otra mano del susodicho se presionaba contra sus caderas. –T..tú...

—¿Hmmm?- el sonido gutural proveniente de la voz ronca de su hermano mayor le hizo olvidarse de cualquier cosa, pero sólo porque segundos después éste se había inclinado, sujetándole firmemente por la cintura, antes de que entre el agua salada y fría una humedad caliente le envolviese por completo, mordisqueando y haciéndole prácticamente gritar, retorcerse y aferrarse a los barrotes, como único método para aliviar el delicioso martirio al que Saga le estaba condenando.

_Maldito Saga. Siempre torturándole de la manera más cruel..._

Aunque él no era nadie para quejarse, jadeando y gimiendo de una forma que solamente hacía que la excitación ya latente en el cuerpo de su gemelo se acrecentara.

Tan endemoniadamente placentero. Tan desesperante, que sin poder soportarlo más, se colgó de las rejas negras mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás, doblándose en la cumbre de su placer.

Saga sacó la cabeza del agua momentos después, sonriendo e inclinándose para besar de nueva cuenta la boca de Kanon, cuya respiración acelerada le golpeó los labios.

—Kanon...- finalmente fue él quien habló, abrazando con suavidad el cuerpo desnudo del prisionero. Sus dedos se deslizaron nuevamente por la piel mojada, escribiendo sobre las piernas de su hermano su propio nombre y entrelazándolo al suyo, de modo que consiguió que éste sonriera, tímidamente. -¿Realmente es esto lo que quieres?

No hubo por respuesta más que la respiración pesada del otro, quien se reacomodó dentro de su abrazo, cerrando sus propias extremidades en torno a la cintura del primero y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Y nada más, por un largo rato de silencio en que los dos tuvieron tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que hacían, en el por qué, y en lo que iba a suceder después con ellos, confinado uno a una prisión eterna y el otro a regresar a sus labores. Separados, como estaban... ¿Qué clase de futuro podían tener?

¿Sería Saga capaz de abandonar el Santuario cada noche sólo para ir a visitarle, sin que nadie se diese cuenta de eso?

No, definitivamente... No existía ni la más remota posibilidad de llevar a cabo tan estúpido e irresponsable plan...

Pero entonces de nuevo, había sido precisamente él quien le había metido ahí... ¿Y ahora qué¿Iba a deshacerse de su propia culpa, los remordimientos o todo lo que habían estado planeando, por separado, sólo por un breve momento de pasión?

_'Pero es que no es sólo pasión...'_

Ambos lo sabían. Había algo más que lujuria dentro de sus miradas, y habría que ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta...

¿Pero era eso realmente lo que quería?

—No lo sé...- respondió, al cabo de varios minutos, y la mirada sombría de Saga se posó en él. –Es decir... sé que te quiero...- dijo, en voz baja y sintiendo que se ruborizaba. -, pero... todo lo que ha sucedido... lo que tendría que venir a esto... _y el hecho de que somos_...

—Te entiendo.- se apresuró a interrumpir Saga, enfermo ante la mera mención del tema.

_'Somos hermanos...'_

¿Estaban acaso yendo contra los dioses¿Lo iban a permitir ellos, de dos de sus hijos descarriados, que con sus ambiciones habían pretendido conquistar al mundo?

Saga sonrió, irónico.

_'En absoluto.'_

Pero aún así ahí estaban, juntos, abrazados, sabiendo que deseaban algo más que lo que eran capaces de entregarse y con toda una noche a su disposición, _aunque fuese la primera y la última_...

—Pero de todos modos...- la voz de Kanon habló a su oído, y él se estremeció en respuesta. -...quiero que lo hagas... sólo por esta vez... antes de que vuelvas a irte y no nos veamos nunca más...

Y habiéndolo dicho ya todo Kanon, aunque la idea de no poder volver a verle o tocarle le dolía intensamente, Saga asintió, regalándole a su hermano una sonrisa que pocas veces el más joven de los dos había visto, pero que devolvió, mientras se reacomodaba de espalda a los barrotes, aferrándose a ellos con ambas manos mientras que Saga hacía lo propio con su propia cintura.

—Si te lastimo...

—Hazlo, Saga.- animó, sin dejar de sonreír y cerrando sus ojos ante la idea de la futura intromisión. Estando ya los dos lo bastante lubricados por el agua, sin necesidad de nada más que el simple hecho en sí, para el que no se había planteado nunca antes necesitar prepararse pero que ahora, en menos de cinco segundos, había decidido que deseaba hacer.

Y con las mejillas ardiendo en rubor, sintió cómo las manos de su hermano apretaban sus caderas, suavemente, conforme sus cuerpos se ensamblaban, uno dentro del otro como las piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas que había esperado todos aquellos años por ser armado.

Suspiró entonces, fuertemente, apretando todavía más las barras de acero entre sus puños y arqueándose hacia el frente, sintiendo cómo el dolor le llenaba por completo a la par de las manos iguales a las suyas enterrándose en la piel de su cintura.

—_Ah..._

_'¿Qué estoy haciendo?'_

_¿Cómo iba a ser capaz ahora de permanecer un segundo más separado de su otra mitad?_

El dolor se fue entonces, repentinamente, y una holeada de placer le reemplazó, introduciéndose en su cuerpo con violencia del mismo modo en que su gemelo había comenzado a moverse, aferrándose a él con la misma intensidad con la que él se sujetaba de los barrotes de su celda, impulsándose hacia el frente y hacia atrás a un mismo ritmo.

_'Saga... Saga... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sin ti?'_

Fue sólo un momento. Saga se había abrazado ahora a él, sin dejar de moverse contra sus caderas, enterrando el rostro en uno de sus hombros y respirando profundamente el peculiar aroma del que no quería olvidarse nunca.

_'No quiero irme sin ti...'_

Y aunque ambos sabían que era absurdo, en aquél instante todo parecía posible y resultó grato para los dos cuando, con la voz ahogada por el placer, Saga susurró al oído de su hermano, rozándolo con sus labios y entendiendo mutuamente por qué en el pasado habían disfrutado tanto el contarse secretos.

—_Quédate conmigo..._

—_Lo haré... estaré contigo siempre..._

La cumbre llegó momentos después, inmersos ambos entre un sin fin de promesas que sabían que serían incapaces de cumplir pero que sonaban tan bien... _al menos una ilusión, un reflejo de lo que pudo ser pero ya no más..._

Pero aunque se separaron, el abrazo no se rompió, reacomodándose de nueva cuenta para poder verse, para poder besarse por última vez, y en silencio, aceptar que aquella era una despedida y que no volverían a verse jamás.

_Y dolía tanto..._

—Kanon...- la voz de Saga, ronca por naturaleza, se levantó con suavidad por encima del beso que acababa de depositar en el largo y húmedo cabello verdoso. –Yo vine porque...

—No.- cortó el más joven, apretando el abrazo y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro. —No me lo digas... no quiero escucharte...

—Pero quiero decírtelo...

—No es necesario... sólo... sólo quédate callado...

—Kanon...

—Por favor...

—Kanon, _te amo_... te necesito... me haces tanta falta...

Entonces fueron los sollozos, y Saga comprendió que Kanon estaba llorando.

_Un error más por el que tendría que pagar en el futuro._

—Saga...

Inclinó su rostro. Kanon le estaba mirando, con sus ojos vacíos pero aún así llenos de lágrimas, en una súplica muda.

—Kanon... yo...

—Quiero que te vayas...

Las palabras murieron dentro de la garganta del Patriarca.

—¿P-por qué...?

—Vete, o no tendré la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para dejar de abrazarte y permitir que te vayas más tarde... Sólo vete... ahora que aún es tiempo...

—P-pero...

—¡Vete!

Los ojos azules de Saga se enterraron en el agua oscura por un momento, viendo el reflejo turbio de las estrellas en el cielo y así mismo el rostro de su hermano, que había vuelto a apoyar la frente contra su hombro.

—_Perdóname..._- susurró, sujetando el rostro delgado Kanon y depositando un último beso en sus labios, momentos antes de incorporarse, vestirse la túnica y la capa ágilmente y tratando de no ver a su hermano a los ojos, quien ahora se había vuelto a sostener de los barrotes, mientras le miraba vestirse. –Sólo quiero que recuerdes que...

—Lo sé. Yo también...

Con una sonrisa, Saga se puso de pie, echó su cabello hacia atrás, con un movimiento elegante, y tras lanzar una última mirada a su hermano se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

_'Yo vine porque me estaba muriendo sin ti...'_

Se fue, sin volverse en ningún momento, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas corrían una vez más por sus mejillas, quemando aún como las huellas de los dedos del Marina(2) quemarían sobre su piel para siempre.

Se fue.

Y Kanon no fue con él.

Se quedó atrás, en silencio, condenado a permanecer ahí para siempre, arrodillado, como un ángel con las alas rotas. Una gárgola encadenada eternamente, quieta en la oscuridad de la noche y cargando su cruz de culpa y rencor. Por haber pecado, por haber odiado... pero principalmente, por haber amado a la persona que le arrancó las alas. Aquél que no estuvo destinado para él jamás.

Y sólo hasta que se hubo ido, fue que finalmente pudo echarse a llorar.

(1) ¿Entendieron eso XD?

(2) Ya sé que por ese entonces Kanon todavía no era un Marina, pero se me habían acabado los sinónimos T-T...

**Notas:** Tenía ganas de escribir este fanfic, déjenme ¬¬Uu... sé que la narración estuvo muy repetitiva también, pero es que estando uno dentro y otro fuera resultaba todo con muy pocos recursos o.oUu... Como sea. La verdad es que por escribir esto no deben culparme a mí, sino a mis amigas, Nady y Kayra, que me atiborraron de imágenes de Saint Seiya como regalo de cumpleaños y entre las cuales estaba una de Kanon y Saga abrazándose contra las rejitas de Cabo Sunnion o.o y me gustó tanto que me inspiré ToT tenía que hacerle una historia a eso! Abajo dejo la dirección para que puedan darse una idea de cómo me los estaba imaginando yo xP. Anyway, cualquier comentario será siempre bien recibido. Gracias de nuevo por leer!

http/cowco. . siriusly . org (diag) archives (diag) SagaKanonFic . jpg


End file.
